cats_of_the_island_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaf Clan
Description Leaf Clan is one of the three Clans in the forest. Their camp is located deep inside the forest, with the forest creek running through their camp. All around the camp is thick thorn bushes. They eat mainly squirrels, mice, the occasional frog, and many kinds of birds. Territory The greater part of Leaf Clan territory is forest-land, called Royal Forest. This territory also includes a hiking-trail up to the mountain called The White Hill, named by the cats Star Hill. Landmarks in this territory include: * Camp - Surrounded by thorn and bramble bushes, camp is a small hollow with a creek cutting through it. A tree grows in the center. The creek is dangerous for young kits, but the thorns make this camp hard to attack. * Dry Stream bed - An old stream that dried out seasons after the ancient Clans were founded. Cats from all Clans are buried here. * Tall Oak - An oak stretching up above the other trees. Hunting is easy here in falling-leaf and growing-leaf, due to all of the acorns surrounding it. * Sheep-and-Cow-Place - To the east is a farm. Sheep are found here, along with cows. Only a few stray cats live in the new barn, near the burnt remains of the old barn. * Wide-Eye's Tree - An owl tree. Legends says that a cat named Wide-Eyes hunted at night, following where the owl hunted. * Star Hill - A large hill which, when under the moonlight, looks white. Seasons ago, a huge tree stood at the top of this hill, but now all that is left is a tree stump. Culture Leaf Clan is regarded as the most serious of all the Clans, spending the whole of the day constantly patrolling and hunting. Leaf Clan, being the most serious, tend to stick closely to the code of the Clans more than any other Clan. Along with this, they train their apprentices the longest, and punish apprentices and warriors more harshly than any other Clan. Before they all go to sleep, the Clan will gather, and share news. This is unlike the other Clans, whereas Bay Clan cats eat whenever, Leaf Clan cats will eat, and then all take a brief nap all together. They do this at the start of each day, in the middle when the sun is highest, when the sun is sinking down, and when the moon is highest. Camp The thorn bushes hide and protect the camp. The nursery is in a cracked stone covered in soft moss, furthest from the camp entrance. Kits can play inside the nursery and not get hurt, but are generally not allowed to climb the rock. Across the creek from this stump is a small hollow under the stone beside the tree. Here is where both apprentices and elders sleep. Warriors sleep under the juniper bush. The medicine cat and the leader share the tree, the medicine cat uses the bottom half of the cracked tree as their den, with the leader sleeping up in the tree branches. One of these tree branches, a thick, smooth branch above and to the side of the medicine cat's den, is where the leader addresses the Clan, called Creekbranch. History coming soon Past Known Members Brownie - a pale brown tom Midnight - a black she-cat Brambles - a dark brown, almost black she-cat Pinecone - a dark brown tabby tom Current Known Members Sunclaw - a heavy-step ginger tabby with yellow eyes Leafheart - a light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest Darkshadow - a sleek black tom with amber eyes and a long scar running across his shoulders Molepelt - a black tom with amber eyes Peachfur - a light ginger tabby she-cat, with scarred ears Flowerleap - a white and tortoiseshell tabby she-cat Lightcloud - a small gray tom with a pale face, paws and tail Category:Groups Category:Clans